Ooey Pooey
by Ms. Rein
Summary: Whats Sakura to find out but that the man of her dreams is a rude jerk who works with her best friend, Eriol. Sakura knew men coudl be irritating but not THIS irritating. SS ET
1. The babysitting job

The soft honey mass of hair swiveled and blew lightly in the wind. Emerald eyes gleamed with boredom but faked cheerfulness. Another day at the park. Watching the children. Their faces shined brightly in the sun, as they play fought and grinned childishly.

Sakura laughed at the sight. Trying to hide her guilt. She had promised them a trip to the movies. The park had been another option. But they went there all the time. She didn't have any money left. That **was** the reason she was babysitting. She lifted her slender tan hand and patted Minu on the head.

"Come on Minu!! Get up and fight!!" She said in a loud tone.

Minushinn and Ayra had been fighting non-stop so she had told them to do something about it. 'Children.' Sakura rolled her eyes. 'They'd do anything.' She smiled all the same watching them with a cheerful bright laugh. 'If it's what they want. It's what they'll get.' She shrugged a bit.

"Kay-kay Saku!!" The little boy exclaimed happily. "Me gunna win for you'ses!!" Dirt streaked down his pale cheek. "Yaays for me!!"

"Nuh-uh!" Ayra yelled. "Me gunna win!!" She stuck out her little tongue and placed her tanned hands on her waist.

"Maybe," Sakura paused lightly. "If you _both_ win. We'll get ice cream." She winked playfully.

The children gazed up at her with chubby cheeks and skinny legs. "Really?" They shouted. They clasped hands and fell backwards.

"There." Minushinn grinned with Ayra. "We boff won!!" Ayra nodded in agreement. "Yuh-huh."

Sakura sighed. "But.." She looked own at the 10 dollars left in her wallet. They gave her pleading faces. "Puh-wease!!??" Ayra begged with puppy eyes. Minushinn tried to copy her but toppled over and laughed boyishly.

"Oh.." Sakura groaned. "Oh, Alright. Get your stuff together. We're going out for ice cream!" She pointed a finger high into the air. "Dum duh duh dum!!"

The two children laughed with delight and clapped their hands. "Funny Saku!!" Minu said as Ayra poked at his dimples. "Funnier cheeks!!" She objected.

"Is that my favorite little children and best friend?!?!" Came a call. "Oh Gosh. I do believe it is."

"Tomoyo, that kind of obvious." A sly, deep male voice cut in.

Sakura smiled and waved over to her two best friends. One stood taller then the other with loose azure hair that framed his glasses and pale skin to match his light navy eyes. The other stood shorter next to him with even paler skin and raven hair cascading down her thin back. Their hands were clamped together cutely and a flush was spread over her best friends' cheeks.

"Tomoyo!! Eriol!!" She looked own at their hands and laughed. Normal day for her.

"Well not to me." Tomoyo said discreetly. "I was using a figure of speech. And besides the children like it when I say such things now, don't they?"

The two little kids pointed to each other and nodded.

"There only nodded because they're frightened, Tomoyo!!" Eriol cut in, annoyed.

"Nuh-uh!!" Tomoyo quickly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as them. _Really_, Tomo."

She huffed and sniffed. "So you're all against me now are you?" She hugged herself protectively.

Sakura laughed. "Serves you right." Eriol was about to roll his eyes but was trying to get rid of the habit. He arched a dark brow instead. "You haven't figured that out until now?" He smirked lightly. "The world's against you."

Sakura swatted at him. "Stop teasing her."

Tomoyo nodded as well. "Your incredibly mean. Not to mention stupid and horribly sarcastic." She smirked back. "You're diseasing yourself with it."

Eriol leaned over to her ear. "But that's what you love about me now isn't it?" His lips crushing against her earlobe.

Tomoyo stifled a giggle and choked down her shock. She nodded and turned to him. "More then you know." She added whispering breathily.

Eriol leaned in to meet her lips and-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!" The two children pointed at them and stuck their tongues out with disgust. "Auntie Saku they being all gooey pooey." Minushinn explained.

"Now Minu." Sakura raised her tone but smiled. "You two stop." She aimed her glare at Tomoyo and Eriol. "You're _both_ scaring the hell out of these poor children." She darkened her eyes icily.

"Hell, Auntie Saku?" Minushinn asked hopefully.


	2. Off to the ice cream palace

Syaoran sighed. Another day at the ice cream parlor. Oh how fun. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the ice cream sitting in front of him. The world was so cruel.

"Cruel I tell you!!" He raised a tanned fist into the air and placed the back of it over his head dramatically. His chestnut hair rough and messy.

He glanced over at the empty register next to him. No customers. Sheesh. He let a sigh escape his light lips and rumbled his fingers about the table. 'Where in the hell is Eriol?' He rolled his eyes. 'Stupid little..'

He placed his hands out and glared at nothing. 'Calm down Syaoran. Just calm down. You'll ruin your beautiful smile. Yes, think beautiful smile. Or smirk.' He smirked flirtatiously only to find no one else was in the room. He choked a bit, appalled at his own strangeness.

Then he suddenly found a man's face in his. A very fat man. Who smiled back just as flirtatiously? His fat red cheeks puffed out making his eyes seem almost invisible. "Halloo there." The man said sweetly.

Syaoran stumbled back. "Holy shit!!" She fell backwards onto the counter, his amber eyes blinking with confusion. "Someone fell down the hideous tree and hit every branch on the way."

The man gaped at him. Then tears seemed to glow in his, well were those eyes? Syaoran wasn't sure. "It's not my fault my mother was ugly!!" The man sobbed a bit more and decided to run out of the store like a hysterical maniac.

Syaoran shrugged. Normal day. Normal fat man. He heard a growl and turned around to face his manager. His eyes cold as ice. "Scaring away customers again, playboy?"

Syaoran scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Eheh., I didn't," Gulp. "Mean too. He was scaring me." Syaoran pointed to the fat man sobbing by the glass windows, like a little child. "I'm going to have nightmares tonight!!"

His manager glared harder. "Does it look like a give a flying shit? You make the customers happy no matter what, got it?" He growled more darkening his eyes. Syaoran laughed nervously. "Yeah sure."

His manager turned and went into the backroom.

"Bastard." Syaoran spat.

Minushinn was having trouble with his shoes. AGAIN. Sakura had noticed this had happened at least twice a month. 'Annoying little prick.' She smiled anyway, feeling guilty for thinking such things.

Ayra tried to help but found herself scraping her knee, instead. Sakura sighed. This was unbearable. How long had she been babysitting the Ender Children? Two years now. Yes that seemed right.

Tomoyo laughed all the same, she and Eriol had stopped by now. Barely glancing at each other. 'Fakers.' Sakura glared.

"So which ice cream parlor are we off to, hmm?" She grinned a bit. How she loved children. No matter how they annoyed the hell out of her. Minushinn stared at the ground. "I dunno?" He said quickly.

"I'm only a little kid, I'm not da man who suppose to make big decisions!!!" He growled at Eriol. "You da man!!"

Eriol smiled at him patting him on the head, looking quite scared. "Yes, yes well, we should probably go to the ice cream palace. I need to start work there anyway."

Minushinn's eyes got wide. "You work at a ice cream palace?" He jabbed a small finger at him. "Weally?"

Eriol sweat dropped, he wasn't very good with children. "Err, yes. I do. I mean yes I work at an ice cream parlor."

Tomoyo giggles in the back round, smirking. Minushinn nodded, not quite understanding parlor. "Yes, Minu. Eriol works at the ice cream palace. He's an ice cream night. Very low in command but he still works there." Tomoyo exclaimed sarcastically.

Eriol shot her a glare. "For your information, I'm pretty high class." He lowered his eyebrows. "The only reason I got fired from the last place was because of Syaoran. Stupid little.." He stopped.

"Almost about to trash your best friend?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

Sakura sighed. "What is with you two? You're together one second and the next you hate each other. Explanation please. It's been years."

Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at each other and back at her. Tomoyo huffed and Eriol turned his back to her. "We are _so_ not together!!" The shouted at the same time.

"Then what-" Sakura was cut off. "I just enjoy teasing her, she seems to be more fond of me then she thinks." Eriol smirked.

Tomoyo snorted. "Yeah, when hell freezes over." She let out a short laugh. "Don't deny it!" Eriol shouted back. She turned and glared at him.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!" Sakura yelled. The children had stayed quiet in the corner, enjoying the fight but wanting ice cream.

"Let's go to the bloody palace." She managed to breath out, exasperated.

Tomoyo hung her head a bit. "Sorry." She hushed. Eriol nodded. "It was her fault." He looked down at Tomoyo, who was a lot smaller, then him. "No it was so your fault-"

Sakura shoved a hand out. "If you two don't shut up right now, I swear I will hurt you." They shut up.

"Off to the ice cream parlor!!" She shouted grabbing Minushinn and Ayra's hand. "If I'm not completely broke and Tomoyo lends me some money."

The two children looked at each other and shrugged. "Who knows?" They said simultaneously.


	3. A rude, rich and famous bachelor comes i...

Sakura tapped on the window of the ice cream shop. The door was shut and no one seemed to be inside. She glanced down at Minushinn and Ayra. They seemed extremely anxious to get the ice cream into their mouths. She sighed, hesitantly.

Tomoyo and Eriol glanced at each other. Noticing the same stare at one another, Eriol stuck his tongue out and Tomoyo pouted. She brushed a random bit of hair from her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

Eriol just sighed and scratched his head. His dark eyes glanced down at his watch. "I should really get going. I was due home, long ago. Nakuru will be worried." He turned and ran, quickly around the dark corner, down the allyway. Tomoyo raised a light eyebrow at the sound of Nakuru's name. Eriol lived with her. She was his good friend from high school. Hard to believe Eriol was now 19.

Sakura shook her head. "You better go now, Tomo. Sonomi will be worried as well." She smiled softly, clutching Minushinn's tiny hand. He glanced up at her, grinning cutely. "Yea Tobo." His dimples pounced off his face.

Tomoyo laughed. "You're teaching these kids things, Sakura. All good so far, better nto let them see your bad side." She closed her eyes and smirked. Sakura narrowed her eyebrows.

"Shuddap!! They **are** listening ya know." Tomoyo just blinked back. "_Really _naughty side too. It's a wonder you don't have a boyfriend. Sakura's mouth gaped opened like a fish.

Tomoyo's eyes darted down to the children, following Sakura's. "Go home and sap on about Eriol, will you!!" Sakura bared her teeth hissingly.

"I do SO not sap about Eriol Hirigaziwa."

"I'm sure."

Minushinn's eyes looked from one girl to the other. "BE FWIENDDS!!!" He shouted gleefully, pulling on both of their outfits.

They both looked down at him. Sakura smiled kindly. "We're just joking around with each other. It's okay," She paused and ruffled his hair. "Tomoyo has to go anyway. Right, Tomoyo?"

She hissed.

"Um, yep." Tomoyo sweat dropped, appropriately and made her way down the block.

Ayra 's snores got louder by the second. Sakura widened her eyes an inch and glanced down at the small child. She had fallen asleep. A tiny head of hair resting against her leg.

It was so cute and peaceful. The adorable child. So calm when she was sleeping. No loud noises or boisterous comments about her toys. She was just 'kawaii.' Her mouth opening and closing slightly, right below the small bridge of her nose. Light blodish hair fell into her tan face. Framing her beauty-

"WAHH!" The small blue eyes darted open, alarmed. 'Minushinn.' Sakura thought, exasperated. He had poked her, over and over again. Then screamed loudly in her ear.

How typical.

She grabbed both of their hands and pulled them in through the glass door. It swung gently behind them and closed shut. With a light jingle.

She glanced around the parlor. It was quite cute and nicely decorated. Sakura decided she like it. So did Minushinn. No one seemed to be there.

She walked up to the counter and tapped on the little bell, atop it. "Hello?" She asked, impatiently. An anxious look on both children's faces.

A messy chestnut head shot up from behind the counter. A tall, masculine body, wrapped up by a tight shirt stood in front of Sakura's eyes. She looked up to meet a pair of amber eyes. A tanned face blinked back at her.

Here was a tall, broad shouldered man standing in front of her. He seemed to be holding an ice cream cone. Strawberry. The man lifted it to his lips and a light tongue flickered out and licked the scoop. A dark eyebrow was arched. His tongue flew back to his mouth and his lips shut. Taking in the delicious taste of strawberry.

Sakura could almost taste it in her own mouth. Her eyes were wider then usual, by about an inch. 'OH MY GOD!! How damn sexy..' She couldn't move. Her light hands gripped the bottom cuffs of her girlish jean shorts. She blinked uncontrollably.

"Um, Can I help you?"

"Hello?"

"Anyone home?"

"Can I help you ma'am!!??"

A man's deep, rugged voice repeated in her mind. She snapped out of her tranze and managed a glare.

"Exuse me. I'd prefer if you could ask _once_. I heard you the first time. You replied to your own question so quickly I had not time to answer." She darkened her eyes and raised them to meet his own. Her stomach turned and stumbled over. 'Damnit.'

A deep laugh escaped his pinkish lips. "Smart ass answer." He replied snappishly. "But don't think to highly of yourself. It's not good." He kept his eyebrow high, on his forehead.

Sakura wished she could erase it. Where was an eraser when she needed it. "Well excuse me. But I don't believe you have much of a right to be rude to your costumers." She gave him a look over and raised her chin, more dignified.

His laugh repeated. "Not that I'd mind being fired so much. You really should see a doctor about that attitude." He smirked genuinely.

Sakura glared so hard he thought she was trying to make him dissapear. She was. Her insides pounced with fury.

"What in gods name is wrong with you?" She snapped, frowning. "Where the hell do you come off, acting like a jerk??!! It makes absolutely no sense."

His lips only quirked up higher. "The actual question is, where do you come off? This is my _personality_, little girl." He emphasized the 'little girl'. "If you have a problem with it, go complain to god."

She gaped her mouth open like a fish. 'How rude was this guy going to get.' With a haughty huff she marched herself and the children straight out the door-only to bump straight into Eriol.

"Hey Sakura." He mumbled lazily. "I'm back for work." He scratched the back of his head, with a lazy frown. Then he wailed loudly, at nothing.

"Oh! Eriol, I'm so glad you're here!" She said loudly, with a cheerful grin. "I'm **so** happy."

He rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Really? You are?" The look on his face struck her as shock. His eyes were lowered a bit. He yawned effectively.

"That man over there, won't stop giving me problems!! He's extremely rude and-and stuff." She huffed quickly. "You must tell your boss something."

Eriol peered his eyes upon the tall, handsome man behind the counter, who was coughing, to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh, him. I've been trying to get rid of him for years, Sakura." He grabbed an 'Ice Cream Palace' apron and tied it around his kneck and waist, strolling to the counter.

"What?" Sakura blinked. "Aren't you going to do something about him?" Eriol shrugged effortlessly.

"He's my best friend, why would I?" The words rolled off his tongue lazily and Sakura stepped back, in shock. Syaoran guffawed unable to hold his laughter back anymore.

"About time you showed up Eriol."

"Shuddap, Syaoran." He mumbled back.

"Sy-oa-ran?" Sakura said blanly, her wide eyes still blinking.

"That-that stupid idiot who won't stop teasing me is Syaoran Li?" She couldn't hold in her shock. "The richest most most popular bachelor in the town of Tomoeda!?" Her pale finger was pointedly jabbed towards Syaoran, who was smirking, uncontrollably.

"STOP SMIRKING!!" She screamed angily.

He shoved his hands out. "Forgive me, little miss princess but it's in my nature." Eriol rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" He added to Syaoran's statement.

She blinked again, before grabbing the children's hands and marching out of the door. Still awestruck and in a huge state of shock.

One that wouldn't seem to go away.

Such..HORRIBLE news.

Her favorite man, the bachelor of her dreams, whom she had heard about everywhere. With his irresistible charming, romantic skills, was this rude, untolerable idiot. Who was too boastful for words.

The prince charming she'd been pining over. Gone. Dead. Completely dissipated. For good.


End file.
